chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenni Bishop
Jenni Louisa Bishop is a character used in the future of World 2: Reflections by Lowri. She will be the daughter and only child of Tessa Petrelli and Shelton Bishop, and will possess only the ability of Alter Ego. Appearance Jenni will have inherited strikingly dark brown eyes from her mother, and blonde hair from her paternal grandmother, though it will darken as she ages, due to her maternal heritage. She will also have a pale skin tone as a child, and will blush easily. Her hair will curl naturally as an adult. This will be her natural appearance, but it will vary slightly as a result of her ability and which persona she currently is. The way she dresses will also vary greatly according to this. Abilities Unlike most in World 2, Jenni will possess only one ability. However, it will be an ability which can give her a wide range of different abilities. It will be Alter Ego. This ability will mean that she possesses a range of different personae, which can all appear at any time. These personae are not multiple-personality-disorder, and do not have any negative effect on her, they are an ability. They each will have a slightly different appearance which can be used to identify which persona she currently is, and they each will possess different skills and knowledge, as well as 3 different abilities each. They each will have a slightly different personality, and some will answer to different names. Each will have its own strengths and weaknesses. Family *Mother - Tessa Bishop *Biological father - Shelton Bishop *Uncle and stepfather - Layton Bishop *Stepmother - Georgia Bishop *Half-brothers and cousins - Gareth Bishop, Carter Bishop, Mason Bishop *Half-sisters - Daphne Bishop, Bree Bishop, Teri Bishop, Shaylene Bishop, Laila Bishop History & Future Only a little is known of Jenni's history. She will be born in December of 2032. Her parents will have separated before Tessa even knows she's pregnant, after Tessa jilts Shelton at the altar. They will never attempt to force the relationship to work afterwards, but will share custody of Jenni, after Shelton learns that he is the father shortly before her birth. Previously, he will think that his twin brother, Layton, is the father, and will therefore have had no involvement at all during the pregnancy. It will be Layton who points out that he is the likely father, after he confronts Layton about his own lack of involvement. Jenni will later gain Layton Bishop and Georgia Millbrook as step-parents, when she is 4 years old and when she is 8 years old, and despite her family situation being unorthodox she will be completely happy with it. She will be 7 when her maternal half-brother Gareth and her paternal half-sister Daphne are both born, 10 when Carter is born, 11 when Bree and Teri are born, 12 when Mason is born and 17 when Shaylene and Laila are born. Etymology Jenni is a Cornish name which means "white, fair, smooth", and this could be a reference to her skin colour and blonde hair. Her middle name, Louisa, is a Germanic and French name meaning "fame and war". Her surname, Bishop, is an English name meaning "overseer", and also a Christian religious office. She will never use her maternal surname, but it would be Petrelli, a Greek name meaning "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters